Goldar's Death (July 19, 2016)
"Guys listen, I will be the leader of the team, but I need a second in command to help me out and that someone is you Paul." Dad told me "Me, why dad?" I asked "Look son, there might be times where I might not be able to be there when Rita attacks, and I need someone I can trust to lead the team when I am not out there, and that someone is you Paul." Dad told me "You can count on me dad." I stated Just then a strange alarm went off. "What's going on Zordon?" I asked "Behold the Viewing Globe Rangers." Zordon told us We turned around to see a strange gold flying monkey attacking the city with some dude made of clay. "Looks like Goldar and the Putties are attacking downtown Angle Grove." Dad menioned "Rangers, you must go and stop Goldar from destroying the city." Zordon told us "Right then you guys ready for this?" Dad asked us "You know it dad." I told him "IT'S MORPHING TIME." Dad yelled out "GORILLAZORD!" Dad Yelled out "ANKYLO!" Adam yelled out "STEGOSAURUS!" Kat yelled out "SPINOSAURUS!" Rocky yelled out "RAPTOR!" Aisha Yelled out "BRACHIOSAURUS!" I yelled out "MASTODON!" Zack yelled out "PTERODACTYL!" Kimberly yelled out "TRICERATOPS!" Billy yelled out "SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" Trini yelled out "TYRANNOSAURUS!" Jason yelled out Into the city Once Morphed the ten of us looked at our suits for a moment.(AN. Ok the five other suits are about the same as the first five except that the Gold Ranger suit Paul has is the same of that is in my other stories but the difference is that the helmet is really close to that of the Black Ranger's from Dino Thunder and has a Blade Blaster instead of Xavier. Adams suit has black diamonds.) "Man these suits are cool." Zack stated "So are those the Putties dad?" I asked "Yes Paul ok Rangers let's do this." Dad told us We then started fighting the Putties. A few minutes later we finished off the Putties and turned our attention to Goldar "Long time no see Goldar, so tell me how was your trip?" Dad asked with a laugh "Well we have two Gold Rangers now. Listen here you old man you will pay for what you did to us five months ago, not even your kids and their friends will be able to help you." Goldar stated with an evil laugh. "You're wrong Goldar, never underestimate the power of a team working together as one." I said drawing out his Sword which had a head of a Gorilla on it from its holster on his belt, and pointed it at him. "Which is something you two will never know." Dad stated Meanwhile back in Rita's Castle "Finster your Putties got beaten by a bunch of teenagers and that old washed up Gold Ranger. Do something." Rita ordered "How about making Goldar big with your wand." Squatt suggested. "I have to do everything myself Finster I'll deal with you later". Rita said walking off "Oh dear." Finster said "Magic Wand, make my Goldar grow." Rita said throwing down her wand. Back in the city Both Goldar grew thirty stories high. "Man, that gold guy is huge." Adam mentioned Just then Goldar attacked the city. "Back off freaks." Jason started "Cause the good guys are here." Zack continued "So get off our planet." Billy continued "Cause we're the Power Rangers." Trini continued "We defend those that can't defend themselves." Kat continued "We will send you back to where you came from." Aisha continued "With all of us working together." Rocky continued "Anything is possible." Adam continued "You have finally met your match." I continued "We're not backing down." Kimberly continued "And as long as we are around good will always triumph over evil." Dad finished "Paul, it's time take it up a notch call on your Dino Zords I will be behind you guys with my Zord." Dad told us "You got it dad. Ok Rangers we need Dino Zord Power now." I called out "Tyrannosaurs Dino Zord Power." Jason called out Just then the Tyrannosaurs Zord came out of the earth "Mastodon Dino Zord Power." Zack called out Just then the Mastodon Zord came out of the ice. "Triceratops Dino Zord Power." Billy called out Just then, the Triceratops Zord rolled along through the desert. "Saber-Tooth Tiger Dino Zord Power." Trini called out Just then the Saber Tooth Tiger Zord ran along through the jungle. "Pterodactyl Dino Zord Power." Kimberly called out Just then the Pterodactyl Zord came out of a volcano. "Brachiosaurus Dino Zord Power." I called out Just then the Brachiosaurus Zord came walking out of the ocean. "Raptor Dino Zord Power." Aisha called out Just then the Raptor Zord came running out of the jungle. "Ankylo Dino Zord Power." Adam called out Just then the Ankylo Zord came walking out of the woods "Stegosaurus Dino Zord Power." Kat called out Just then the Stegosaurus Zord came charging out of the mountains "Spinosaurus Dino Zord Power." Rocky called out Just then the Spinosaurus came rolling out of the dessert. "Alright." I said before I jumped up into the air I then hop into the Brachiosaurus's cockpit. "Rangers log on." I said placing my hands on the controls Just then the others hopped into their respective Zords. "Rocky here let's go." Rocky said putting his hands on the controls "Adam here ready to go." Adam said putting his hands on the controls "Aisha here ready to rock." Aisha said putting her hands on the controls "Kat here I'm ready too." Kat said putting her hands on the controls "Jason here let's get to work." Jason said placing his hands on the controls "Zack here this is kickin'." Zack said placing his hands on the controls "Billy here all systems go." Billy said placing his hands on the controls "Trini here ready to rock." Trini said placing her hands on the controls "Hey nice stereo." Kimberly said placing her hands on the controls. "Ok Rangers power up your crystals." I said as I placed my crystal into the consol "Two one power up." The others said as they did the same thing. "All right let's bring them together." I said "This is amazing I seem to know how to drive this thing." Trini said as her Zord started transforming. "I do too it's almost like second nature to me." Billy said as his Zord started transforming Just then the Mastodon Zord transformed into arms with cannons out the front. Then the three Zords combined with the Tyrannosaurs Zord and the Pterodactyl Zord sat behind the T Rex's head. Jason, Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack end up in the Megazord cockpit. "Alright let's do this." Jason said "Right." Billy, Zack, Trini, and Kimberly said together Just then the Brachiosaurus became the main body with the Stegosaurus and Spinosaurus Dino Zords became the legs and then with the Ankylo and Raptor Dino Zords becoming the arms with the Ankylo Zord arm being the drill. Then the five of us end up in the cockpit. I am in the center with Adam on my left and Rocky on my right with Aisha and Kat in the back. Aisha behind Adam and Kat behind Rocky. "Prehistoric Megazord online." Aisha, Kat, Adam, Rocky, and I said together "O right now it's my turn, you ready Xavier?" Dad asked talking to his Sword "Ready when you are Frank." Xavier told him 'A talking Sword now I saw everything.' I thought to myself "O right then, I need Thunder Zord power now." Dad called out Just then the Gorilla Zord came charging through the mountains. "O right there it is." Dad said as he then jumped on top of the Gorilla Zord. "O right let's get to work." Dad stated "Gold Gorilla Zord, Gorilla mode battle ready now." Both Xavier and dad said at the same time. "Xavier it's been awhile old friend since we did this but we'll get it together." Frank said Just then Goldar attacked the Megazord Tank mode, Prehistoric Megazord, and the Gorilla Zord and we got shaken up a bit. "Ok, it's getting a little warm out here I'm going inside." Dad said as he jumped into the Gorilla Zord's cockpit. "O right much better, Jason fire the main cannons" Dad told him "You got it Frank, Rangers let's pull it together." Jason told Kimberly, Trini, Billy, and Zack Goldar then attacked the five of them. "That's it now fire the cannons." Jason stated The Tank mode then fired its cannons and hit Goldar "Yes now let's zap them again." Jason stated Just then the Megazord Tank mode fired five colored lightning bolts. "Guys switch the Megazord into Battle mode." Dad told them "Ok now switching to Megazord Battle mode now." Jason said "Right." The other four said Just then the tank mode started to stand up. Turning the Saber Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords into legs and feet. The Mastodon became the arms while the Tyrannosaurus became the body. Just then the T Rex's head went into the Megazord and the Pterodactyl Zord became the chest shield and the head of the Megazord activated. "O right are turn Gold Gorilla Zord convert to warrior mode now." Dad said as he put Xavier into a slot. Just then Gorilla Zord transformed into its Warrior Mode. (Just think of the White Tiger Zord in warrior mode, but the Gorilla's head on its chest instead of the Tiger.) "O yeah" Dad said. Just then Goldar, the Gorilla Zord, Prehistoric Megazord, and the Megazord started fighting and the Megazord hit Goldar followed by the Gorilla Zord and then the Prehistoric Megazord and dad had the Gorilla Zord hit Goldar as well. "Jason that, blow didn't even faze Goldar." Billy said "Man." Jason stated "You fools are finished." Goldar said "We'll see about that Power Sword." Jason called Just then the Megazord's Power Sword appeared out of the sky and landed in the ground then the Megazord picked it up. "Prehistoric Megazord Saber activate." I called out Just then a Saber appeared in its right hand "Activate Ankylo Drill." I called out "Activating Ankylo Drill now." Adam said pushing a button in front of him Just then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber started glowing. The Ankylo Drill goes to strike Goldar but Goldar blocks it with his sword which burns it and then the Prehistoric Megazord Saber slashes down Goldar sending him to the ground but he gets back up. "My Sword you Rangers are going to pay for that." Goldar stated Dad then put a sphere in the slot on the console. "Gold Gorilla Thunderbolt, fire!" Dad said. Just then three fire balls shot out of the Gorilla's mouth hitting Goldar sending him to the ground. "O yeah" Dad said. "Energize Power Sword." Jason, Trini, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy commanded Just then the Megazord charged up the Power Sword. "You're finished, Goldar!" Dad said. The Megazord then slashed the charged up Power Sword at Goldar, sending him to the ground. Goldar then exploded. We all cheered. "All right!" I said. "We did it!" Jason said. "O yeah" Dad said. Back inside Rita's Palace "I've got such a headache that washed up Gold Ranger will pay one day." Rita stated Meanwhile back inside the Command Center We were talking about the Powers and Zords. "You have done well Rangers, Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, Kimberly, Paul, Aisha, Adam, Rocky, and Katherine now that you all have become Power Rangers you must follow three basic rules or lose the protection of the Power." Zordon stated We all paid attention. "First you must never use your Powers for personal gain. Second you must never escalate a battle unless Rita forces you. And finally you must keep your identities a secret, no one must know that you are the Power Rangers." Zordon told us "You can count on it Zordon." I told him "Same here." Zack told him "You can count on me." Jason told him "I'm in." Kimberly told him "Same with me." Billy told him "Me too." Kat told him "You can count on me." Adam told him "Same here." Rocky told him "I'm in all the way." Aisha told him "All for one and one for all." Trini told him "Guys, listen today was only a sample of what is yet to come, but as long as we stick together we cannot lose." Dad told us "And just remember dad, we will always have your back no matter what." Kimberly told him "I agree with Kimberly dad we are in this together no matter what." I stated "Thanks guys. Now let's do it together." Dad told us placing my hand in the center. The rest of us placed our hands on top of his. "Welcome to the team guys." Dad stated We then jump into the air raising our hands. "POWER RANGERS." We all yelled out Category:Power Rangers